A Trial Of Courage
by Drection
Summary: The lives of two very different trainers meet one day for a brand new mission. How far will they fight to fulfill their duty?
1. Suki: What Was Home, Cinnibar Island

What Was Home - Cinnabar Island

-----------------------------------------------

1

-----------------------------------------------

There was once a time when everyone had gotten along. Everyone knew each other and greeted as they passed by on the streets. Children played outside and laughed. Every moment seemed so precious. "How did all this…end?" thought a raven-haired girl. The girl gazed at the bleak ocean ahead of her as she stood on the beach, feeling the endless waves caressing her toes. Just five years ago, this beach was full of children and Pokemon battling and playing together. It was always noisy and crowded; the girl avoided it always. She didn't like being near too many people and usually liked being on her own, but then she felt a little lonely for the first time and wished to hear a sign of life. "Eevee…eev."

The raven-haired girl spun around and looked around desperately where the sound was coming from. A furry brown, fox-like creature dashed towards the girl and caressed her ankles. She picked up her Eevee and whispered," Let's go home."

"SUUKIII-CHAAAN!"

The raven-haired girl quickly sprinted towards the door after hearing her mother's screaming. Suki hated it when her mother yelled, and was expecting a lecture.

"Suki, I've told you too many times not to go outside anymore. You know it's dangerous to leave the door these days. You've seen how Team Aqua came to take over Cinnabar Island…-"

"-But mama…"  
"-I'm not finished until you get this in your head!"

Suki sank in her chair and was tired of hearing this lecture. She remembered too well. Five years ago, when Suki was only ten, she was standing on the same beach where was just twenty minutes ago. It was like any other day at the beach. Except, it grew unusually quiet, and the sea was still. Then a few minutes later, the sea began a stir. A huge submarine with the emblem of Team Aqua on it disturbed the sea. A man in a blue suit with blue hair was raised to the top of the submarine and ordered a full attack on the island. An army of blue uniformed people came out of the doors of the super-submarine and began to terrorize the beach, and eventually the island itself. Buildings were being burned and broken into. She could remember seeing the gym choking in flames. People were in panic and were separated from one another. Suki was being carried away from her father and looked back at the beach. Everything happened so fast. Suki was like the rest of the people who witnessed that fateful day. Confused. No one knew the motives of the attack. Some say that they came to steal the ancient treasures of the island. Others say they came to occupy the land and terrorize for fun. Whatever the reason was; those who have witnessed that day would never forget what had happened.

"Suki…? Suki! Are you listening to me?"

Suki gazed thoughtfully at the plate in front of her and woke up from her daydreaming.  
Her mother sat across from Suki and reached her hand. "Suki…please, promise me you won't go out there unless someone is with you and you tell me. I'm only telling you again-"

"-For your own good. I know mum. I have Eevee and the others to protect me. Don't worry; I can take care of myself."

Suki's mother sighed. She could see the wrinkles of stress on her mother's forehead.  
She got up and kissed her mother goodnight, and made her way upstairs. "Eevee…I hope we'll see children tomorrow."


	2. Jay: In Cerulean City

In Cerulean City

--------------------------------------

1

--------------------------------------

Cerulean City, home to Misty, the famous Water Gym Leader of Kanto, and also a town in jubilation. Jay Passard, the champion of the Indigo Plateau Challenge, was passing through on his trek back to Pallet Town, his home. His quest to gain information about all 386 Pokemon from all the regions known to man at the time had just been completed, and he was returning to report of his accomplishment. Jay had heard some rumors, though. The rumors stated that somebody _else_ had accomplished the same task! This had been worrying him for some time now. But, he had to get back. He could just fly on his undefeatable team of Flying-type Pokemon, but he thought it would make him look better if he walked all the way back from Fuchsia City. He'd stopped in every city in Kanto along the way, getting the attention of the people there, rejoicing at his victory over the previous Indigo Plateau Challenge Champion. He was now a celebrity to every nation.

Cerulean City was spotlessly clean. The magnificent blue shine of the city came from the many dazzling fountains and streams and lakes. Of course, the Gym was the centerpiece of the display. It was decorated from head to toe in streamers and over the entrance, a banner hung, with bold letters shouting to the people "Welcome JAY PASSARD!" Jay's eyes glittered with admiration for the city. This one was his favorite. It always looked so amazing, no matter what.

Jay walked over to a nearby inn, and was immediately swept off of his feet by a very comfortable rolling chair slid underneath him. The innkeeper then jumped in front of him.

"We've been expecting you, Jay! Please, make yourself comfortable. We've cleared the presidential suite on the top floor. You may stay there as long as you please, free of charge!" the innkeeper said.

"Oh, no, I couldn't!" Jay lied, loving the treatment he was receiving.

"Oh, of course! I insist! You deserve it!" he replied.

"You didn't seem to think that the first time I came here, did ya?" Jay joked.

"Well, I can't just let any joe-schmo get a cheap room here! You're not a joe-schmo anymore, you're a role model!" the innkeeper told.

"Well-"

The innkeeper would hear no more of it, though, and a bell-hop pushed the chair away to the elevator. They rode it to the top floor, which was bedazzled with banners, draperies, magnificent carpets, confetti, and was roped off to any nosey guests. Jay was wheeled into his room, and had his bags unpacked for him. Jay paid the bell-hop a generous tip, and the bell-hop left, shutting the door on his way out with a quiet click. It was for Jay's own security. If Jay wanted out, he'd simply call the front office, and they'd send somebody immediately.

"Being treated like royalty is _nice_!" Jay smiled, stretching and flopping down onto the soft, squishy king sized mattress behind him, He tossed his Pokeballs from his belt onto the ground, and Crobat, Ninjask, Gligar, Charizard, Articuno, and Aerodactyl appeared in a flash of red light.

"Hey, guys. They've got some Pokemon beds over there if you wanna relax. We've got plenty of time to rest. We'll head over to Pewter City, exhaust their hospitality, then move on to Viridian Forest, and do the same there. Then, we'll go home. Sound alright?" Jay explained.

The Pokemon all let out sounds of agreement, while chowing down happily on the expensive Pokefood that was provided next to each bed. Jay went over to a drawer, pulled out some sleeping clothes, and put them on. After having Ninjask dart over and shut the curtains to block the flood of sparkling lights from outside, everybody quickly fell into a doze of comfort and relaxation.

2

----------------------------------------------------------

The only reason Jay woke up the next morning was because his Pokemon wanted to get out and stretch their wings. They were nudging him and flapping gusts at his face. Jay happily jumped up to start the daily routine. He pulled the curtains back, and the beautiful cerulean light flooded into the room. He pulled the sliding door open, and the Pokemon all rushed out. He watched them play their games and whatnot, and left the door open so they could come back in when they wanted to. He went into the bathroom and turned the light on. This definitely was the presidential suite, Jay thought.

The bathroom was about the size of the room outside, and contained a Jacuzzi bathtub large enough to fit 7 people inside, a shower room with newly polished faucet knobs, which Jay could see his face in. He stared at himself for a second, admiring himself. Then, he continued looking around. The bathroom appliance area was made of elaborate marble, and was carved in the shape of waves. Jay ran his hand over it, and it was smooth, with ridges on the crescent of the waves. He moved to the sinks, and they were smooth limestone, with faucets of magnificent baby blue. It was the shade of his Articuno, which enthralled Jay. On the counter there were many bathroom utensils, including very expensive shampoo and conditioner, a complicated hair dryer, a make-up kit including the newest products (although Jay didn't know why they would put it in; don't women normally bring their own?), a razor for shaving that appeared brand new, some bath beads to make a comfortable Jacuzzi bath, and many other things. Deciding he'd examined the room enough, he started the shower, stripped off his clothes, and hopped in.

Outside, his Pokemon were playing a crowd that was gathering outside the front door. There were news cameras and reporters, many cheering teenaged girls with their boyfriends, young trainers, and big business people. They were swooping down over them, allowing them to take pictures of them, and even get a quick touch of their wings if they were lucky.

When Jay's shower was done, he dried off, brushed his teeth with a toothbrush off of the counter, changed into some new clothes, and went outside. He saw a huge crowd below, and didn't want them to see him, so he quickly grabbed the Pokeballs and returned his Pokemon without stepping out onto the balcony. Then, he packed up his bags and called the front desk, asking to me let out. A person was up within thirty seconds to let him out, and the bellhop carried his bags down into the lobby. It had been cleared. Not a soul except for employees was inside. He checked out of the hotel, tipped the bellhop again, and made his farewells. Stepping out of the revolving door, he prepared himself for the many tackles of the crowd outside. But, there were no tackles.

Jay looked around, and saw that security guards were blockading the crowd from getting too close to Jay. He walked around the cleared area, and was called over by a corporate businessman.

"Jay, how would you like to be the spokesperson for our-" the businessman started.

"-No, you should be OUR spokesperson!" another one jumped in.

"Our product is better than yours!" the first one argued.

Jay quickly retreated as they argued. He walked over to the other side, and talked to some fan girls. They demanded autographs and pictures, but the security guards wouldn't allow the latter one. He signed whatever they threw at him, and moved on. The trainers asked for him to give them tips to train Pokemon, but Jay honestly couldn't say anything, mainly because they wouldn't hear him. Finally, he decided it was time to make way to Mt. Moon. He had a trip ahead of him. The security guards pushed through the crowd, forming a circle around Jay to protect him. Jay smiled, and waved from behind the tall guards. The crowd all cheered and followed. When he was away from them, he jumped upon Articuno, and flew off to Mt. Moon. He could fly faster than they could walk, after all.


End file.
